Are you my Master?
by Thestrawberrydemon2001
Summary: Shirou and Saber have been separated for 5 months since the end of the Grail War, but what happens when Shirou sits in the same shed he summoned Saber in on the night of the full moon? This is a slice of life, with a tad bit of magic. No major magical/grail related conflict.


Saber x Shirou: Fate/Stay Night Fanfic

Shirou POV

It's been awhile since the end of the Grail War, 5 months to be exact, and life almost seems...normal. Sakura and Fuji-nee still come, with the occasional visit from Tohsaka. And I still cooked, washed dishes with Sakura, and enjoyed myself, or so I made it seem.

Deep inside, I wasn't enjoying myself. Everyday was the same facade. Force a smile, force a laugh, and force her memories away. I miss her, everyday. I miss her serious, caring eyes, her small, beautiful, smile, and, most of all, her loving voice which I had heard on the hill that day.

I missed everything about her, but I could never have her back. She had gone to where she belonged. The grassy, sun-filled, fields of Avalon. She was a King, and I her loyal follower. I could never wish to have her. So all I have now is the memories of her. And, with that, I am content.

Shirou POV

That night, I slept with a strange inconsistency. It seemed like every hour I was up and repeating the same process of twisting and turning until I was, once again, asleep.

Finally, around 4 AM, I decided sleep was pointless and I was not going be getting anything more than what I had already got, so I made my way to the shed.

I sat in the shed, with the moon shining in. The sky was dark, speckled with the rising morning sun, and a feeling of deja vu seemed to creep in with it. This was the same place, and the same time, I had summoned Saber, all those months ago. She radiated a sense of strength and beauty, like a Amazon warrior from Greek Myth. With intelligent and mesmerizing eyes, she asked "Are you my Master?". Back then, I was too wonderstruck to answer her, but, now, I wish to hear her say those words once more, just so I could tell her that I was more. That I was her friend, that was her confidante, and, most of all, I was a person who loved her, Artoria Pendragon, not King Arthur.

Eventually, I began to drift off, almost like I was losing consciousness, yet my eyes still caught a glimpse of a tall, shadowed, figure, which was standing over me. I had considered it a part of my imagination, but the being's words shook me from my sleep and a familiar voice spoke "Are you my Master?".

Artoria POV

I awoke in a field, a wet field by the way, with the worst headache I could imagine. It was beyond terrible and I considered shoving Excalibur through my head, just to cease the throbbing. But, eventually, it subsided and I could finally observe my surroundings.

The field was not actually a field, but a yard behind a large Japanese style house. The moon's light shined down upon the grass and house, providing me with the appropriate lighting to observe and truly understand where I was.

The shed in the corner of the field was the true give away as to where I was, since I only knew of one place which looked like this. This was Shirou's home. This was my home. But did he still live here?

Flashback:

When I had left him on that hill at the end of the Grail War, I had been sent back to my death at Camlann. My death had been painless and I was happy to finally be at peace with myself and with my Kingdom.

But, soon after, I had arrived in a place I had no knowledge of. It was a large, open land (much like the open fields of Britain) with grass, wheat, and sun. My clothing was similar to the clothing I had once worn as a child, a belted tunic and pants, despite having accommodated for my growth since being a child.

There was a small village in the distance and I could see horses, and people, congregating outside. As a child, I had been raised by Merlin in secret and, when I did enter the real world, the world I would come to rule, I was an outcast and a stranger due to my lack of social skills and strength.

But, now, here was a chance to restart, to begin once again, as something less bothersome than a King.

However, as much as my body, and my mind, begged to move towards the village, move towards the life I could now begin, my limbs refused to move. There was a piece of this which was required, but not here. Another person. I needed one more person. I needed him.

At first, I was unsure of who "he" was but I knew this person was more important than anyone I had ever known. But that was when the flashbacks began, the summoning, the Grail, the fighting, the date, the kiss. I remembered all of it. Then I remembered his name. Shirou Emiya. After that, my world was black and i woke up in that wet field.

END OF FLASHBACK

Once I had figured out where I was, I was uncertain of what to do? What if he had moved on and gotten married with children? Or what if he was dead? Was I in the future, years after Shirou? However, knowing Shirou, and seeing the shed cracked open, I decided there was a slim chance that he was here, and it was worth a try, at least.

The walk to the shed felt as though it may have been the longest walk I had ever made. Each footstep felt like I was trudging through inches of heavy, wet, snow piled on top of the fears and regrets of the past.

I reached the door and began to reach for the door. However, my hand hesitated at the handle, almost like I was afraid of what was about to occur. Then I heard a familiar type of breathing. The calm, collected breathing of Shirou Emiya. Then I opened the door and asked " Are you my Master?".

Shirou POV

"Are you my Master?"

Those words hit harder than any sort of fist, sword, motorcycle, or magic that had ever come my way. I could feel the emotions from my past rush forth and make their way to my face and lungs. My words seemed to be stuck in my throat because there was so much to say, and I think she felt the same seeing the smile on her face and the hints of tears in her eyes.

"Welcome home, Saber."


End file.
